Le Animal Familier
by Soranator
Summary: He knew how this story would end. 'tophlovski, MoleGreg. Slash.


**A/N: **This is based on an RP I have going on with my friends. Seriously, the RP is taking over my life, aha. I might write it all up properly if people are interested (and if I can be bothered; I'm crap at using chapters, you may have noticed).**  
Pairings: **'tophlovski, MoleGreg.**  
Warning: **Guy loove~ and swearing.**  
Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

**Half a year ago**, he had been happy. Then he was reintroduced to a short, chain smoking French man with dirty brown hair and an even dirtier mind. He wasn't sure what is was about him- his accent, his arrogance or his love for danger, but _something_ had attracted him to Christophe. Within a few weeks, they were together. A few more and Kyle had been cheated on twice. Kenny was the one who silently picked up the pieces; he didn't even say "I told you so."

"_I'm sorry."  
"For?"  
"… I imagine eet would hurt."_

Then suddenly he was being paid ridiculous amounts by Christophe's 'best friend', the Brit he'd been fucking while he was still Kyle's boyfriend, to hack into complicated security systems and forge travel documents. No one loved complex machinery like he did. He knew the trouble he was getting himself into; his Dad was a Lawyer, he knew how long he'd be in prison for if he was caught helping two of Europe's most wanted, but if shutting down all the security cameras in the Tower of London was going to help Christophe, he was going to do it.

"_Eet eez dangerous work. You should not get involved."  
"I'm not going to be in danger at my desk, dude."_

He didn't say it, but Kyle could tell that Kenny was starting to hate him. Kenny was the only friend he had left and the only one to complain when Kyle caught the plane to Miami to meet his favourite mercenary and the pretty blonde con artist. He was going to get his heart broken, Kenny said. After a stupid solitary attempt to retrieve evidence, Gregory was shot twice, in the leg and in the chest. Kyle saved his life when he took him to Hells Pass Hospital, because as much as he hated him for taking Christophe away from him, he didn't want his death on his conscience.

"_Eet will always be you, mon cher." _He tried to block it out.

Instead, he had 15 more. It wasn't _his _fault the mercenary was insane enough to massacre patients and doctors at Hells Pass, Kenny said. After clearing up any evidence that Christophe and Gregory had ever visited the hospital, the death toll was 16, and Kyle and Kenny ran away together.

"_Can we leave? Tonight, I mean. Why? … I just don't want to be here anymore." _

At least, he tried. He really had. He tried to forget that stupid fucking French man. However, it wasn't that simple, was it?

"_Obsessed? You think I'm obsessed with you? Fuck you!"_

He lay on the uncomfortable mattress that Christophe called his bed, staring up at the stained, cracked ceiling in complete silence. He'd been there for hours, now, but he couldn't go outside because he was pretty certain that the two men by the front door would kill him. He always had been paranoid. The sheets he lay on were rumpled and warm, but no one had slept there last night. Gregory sauntered back into their lives with a pretty fiancé and a renewed love of God, and Christophe was in England trying to ruin that for him. He had whined and complained and begged the brunette to stay with him. He just said, "Vous êtes comme mon animal familier." He was joking, he said, but the words wouldn't leave his head.

"_Vous êtes comme mon animal familier."  
__« You think of me as a pet ? »  
"I was joking, mon cher."_

He knew how this story would end. Christophe would come home and… oh, Kyle, I 'ave a job wiz Gregory. I am leaving again. Comme un animal familier, he would beg and plead, and maybe even put up a fight. But he would still snuggle back up to him the second they met again, whether 'tophe wanted him to or not. No one loved cold, complex machines like he did, after all.

"_I'm not obsessed with you. I'm in love with you. And you won't take me seriously."_

**A/N: **Yep, so there you go. I don't have much to say. I should probably thank my RP buddies (Samm as 'tophe, Pia as Gregory and Bekky as Kenny) for some of these quotes and situations, however. So yeah. Thanks 3  
**Translations:  
**"Vous êtes comme mon animal familier » - « You are like my pet. »  
Comme un animal familier – Like a pet.  
Mon cher- My dear.  
**Reviews are very appreciated!**


End file.
